εl cσяαzσи ŋε υи иιиjα sαlvαjε
by Princess Miss Darkness Friend
Summary: A sus 21 años Uchiha Sasuke era un empresario de gran éxito, tenía más de 200 compañías en su poder y todas heredadas de su familia. Sakura Haruno, de 20 años, gran domadora de caballos, por no decir la mejor, su pasión siempre ah sido esa, los caballos..


A sus 21 años Uchiha Sasuke era un empresario de gran éxito, tenía más de 200 compañías en su poder y todas heredadas de su familia, sin embargo al joven Uchiha le gustaba escaparse un poco del trabajo y la rutina y salir a tomar aire fresco, decidió tom

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no nos pertenece, sino aseguramos que fuéramos las dos personas mas felices de este mundo xD, (InnerBlanca/ InnerWil: xD y violaríamos a ciertos personajes...)

**Summary**: A sus 21 años Uchiha Sasuke era un empresario de gran éxito, tenía más de 200 compañías en su poder y todas heredadas de su familia. Sakura Haruno, de 20 años, gran domadora de caballos, por no decir la mejor, su pasión siempre ah sido esa, los caballos. Podían ser diferentes y muy parecidos al mismo tiempo...

**Advertencias**: AU algo conectado al mundo normal de Naruto, pero alteradísimo, Lemmon (somos unas pervertidas xDD)

Princess-Dark-Angel: Hola Gente Linda!! jeje si soy yo la autora de Giro Al Destino y de Llamas de Pasión...n.nU espero no me maten por no actualizar mis fics T-T entiéndanme mi musa se fue de vacaciones!! T-T

Miss Darkness Wilmary: Y aquí reportándose Wil! la escritora de Skateboard, Motocross, Virgen y algunos one shot que andan por hay, yo no tengo problemas con la musa, sino con el tiempo TT.TT, pero bueno... Aquí venimos a presentarles algo nuevo!

Princess-Dark-Angel: Exactamente me encuentro aquí con mi queridísima amiga Wil!! Con mi lindo Novio Sasuke!! Sasuke es mi propiedad ¬w¬!!

Miss Darkness Wilmary: Aquí entre dos cerebros escribimos un fic! el cual me agrada por el simple hecho de haberlo hecho con mi mejor amiga! espero que sea de su agrado... Y prometemos que intentaremos actualizar... verdad Blan?

Princess-Dark-Angel: Cof cof...ejem n.nU

Sasuke: Porqué tanto alboroto aquí?

Miss Darkness Wil: Bueno... querido hermano, escribimos un Sasusaku... Again

Sasuke: Que manía de emparejarme con mi compañera de equipo!!

Princess-Dark-Angel: Oh vamos koi!! es solo un fic!!

Miss Darkness: n.nU Aniki... ¬¬ no te busques que arreglemos esto de otra manera... n.n algun problema con que escriba SasuSakus? ¬¬

Sasuke: Sakura es mi COMPAÑERA ... por dios ni siquiera me atrae!

Miss Darkness Wilmary: ¬¬ Blanca callalo si no queres quedarte viuda...

Princess-Dark-Angel(abrazando a Sasuke y tapándole la boca): jeje n.nU Cariño mejor te quedas calladito por favor...T-T soy joven para ser viuda T.T

Sasuke : Hmp...de acuerdo solo por que tú me lo pides...

Yo: n.n!! eam...y kakashi?

Miss Darkness Wilmary: ¬¬ de misión... TT.TT me dejo solita, pero bueno... así es mejor y Aniki no lo mata antes de que yo lo mate a él, o como sea... ya comenzamos con esto...

Sasuke: Bueno comiencen ya con la historia no?...

Miss Darkness Wilmary: see, antes de que comiencen a lanzarnos tomatazos xDD

Princess-Dark-Angel:Seeeeee xD! Bueno aquí les dejamos este humilde...y extrañamente largo primer capítulo...bueno Sasuke y yo nos vamos debemos...

Sasuke: Debemos hacer algo que no es de su incumbencia Hmp!

Miss Darkness Wilmary: No queremos saber!!

--.--

A sus 21 años Uchiha Sasuke era un empresario de gran éxito, tenía más de 200 compañías en su poder y todas heredadas de su familia, sin embargo al joven Uchiha le gustaba escaparse un poco del trabajo y la rutina y salir a tomar aire fresco, decidió tomarse unas pequeñas "vacaciones" al aire libre por una semana iría a comprar un nuevo semental...adoraba la equitación desde que era un niño...

Esa era su pasión oculta... ¿que mejor manera de pasar el tiempo yendo a un lugar lleno de sementales?

--.--

Sakura Haruno, de 20 años, gran domadora de caballos, por no decir la mejor, su pasión siempre ah sido esa, los caballos, aquellas criaturas dignas de admirar, libres como el viento y con una capacidad de correr tan fuerte que podía denominarlo el animal mas atractivo que ella conociera, Haruno es una chica 'especial', y eso es lo que cada quien debe descubrir, a su manera, ella siempre obtenía lo que quería... Pero sencillamente 'no necesitaba nada', su vida era perfecta...

--.--

Sería un viaje largo... así que se recostó en el asiento de su avión privado...su hermano le había escogido un buen lugar con precioso sementales...

--.--

Vestía unas Jean a la cadera, con una camisa de botones azules que dejaba ver el ombligo, y que la manga llegaba hasta el codo, sus cabellos estaban sueltos, un extraño color rosa, y en su cabeza descansaba un sombrero baquero negro, al igual que unas votas vaqueras, igualmente negras, sus ojos brillaban, mientras cepillaba el cabello de uno de sus caballos favoritos... los amaba mucho

--.--

Y por fin llegó al aeropuerto...le habían conseguido un pase para ver a una famosa domadora...Sakura Haruno...pero no iría...lo único que no soportaba eran las mujeres...toda una vida rodeado de ellas...no... Esta vez no...Había ido a descansar... del trabajo...y las mujeres

--.--

- Bien diablo, creo que ya estas listo- El caballo negro de ojos brillantes soltó un relinchido, logrando sacarle una gran sonrisa a la pelirosa- ¿Quieres salir a correr un rato? esta bien... ¡Iremos!

Realmente estaba alegre ese día, sencillamente, se había levantado de buen humor, sin tener alguna razón aparente, simplemente una calidez se había establecido en su corazón

--.--

Decidió ir caminando hacia su mansión quería olvidarse de autos... Y tecnología...

De pronto lo vio...un bello semental negro se acercaba a él...estaba muy cerca... demasiado...diablos...lo atropelló...

--.--

Un grito de emoción resonaba por los campanéales y abiertos valles de aquel bello y campestre lugar, mientras corría a una velocidad bastante arriesgada, pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era sentirse libre, ser ella, ser la verdadera Sakura... cerro los ojos por un momento... para luego abrirlos, y ver a un hombre delante de ella. Parando el caballo a un milímetro del cuerpo de aquel hombre...

-Diablos... me has manchado el traje...-dijo mirando al caballo

- Eam... Lo siento, me quede dormida... ¿Le hice daño?- Dice la pelirosa bajando del caballo, mirándolo con preocupación, se había quedado dormida sintiendo la hermosura de andar libre...

- A mi no... Mi traje fue el que resulto lesionado...-

- Perdóneme, no fue mi intención... Es que cuando estamos diablo y yo juntos... es como un sueño hecho realidad, no debería estar contando esto, ¿aceptaría un café como disculpa?- La pelirosa sonrió inocente

-¿Diablo?-dijo parándose para luego acariciar al caballo- ¿así te llamas amigo?

- Si, es el mejor caballo, y el que mas me costo domar...- La pelirosa soltó un suspiro y el caballo soltó un relinchido

- Es un hermoso semental señorita... Lástima que no este en venta...

- Me dolería demasiado venderlo...- La pelirosa acaricio al hermoso animal, para luego sonreír- Por cierto, mi nombre es...Sakura, Haruno Sakura- Sonrió

-¿Haruno Sakura?... La domadora...-

- Veo que has escuchado hablar de mi 'fama'- Entorno los ojos y soltó un suspiro

- solo me dieron un folleto... No sabía que era tan famosa...-

- En realidad es una completa estupidez, domo caballos, por amor, no por fama y dinero y bla bla bla- Hizo un gesto con la mano, bastante cómico, casi como si fuera una niña

- Ah entiendo...es cierto...la fama es abrumadora...-Dijo comprendiéndola- Aceptaré gustoso el café señorita Haruno-

- ¿Sabe montar a caballo?- La chica sonrió

- Por supuesto...amo a los sementales...-

La chica ensancho su sonrisa, para luego colocar dos dedos en sus labios, y soltar un fuerte silbido, bastante abrumador, llegando a resonar por la zona abierta

- Hmp... ¿Que fue eso?-

- Ya lo veras...- La chica sonrió, para que luego a lo lejos se escuchara un relinchido, y un semental blanco como la nieve de ojos brillantes se acercara corriendo, parando al estar frente de la Haruno- Este, es rayo velos

- Hola amigo... ¿interrumpí tu almuerzo?..-dijo el Uchiha acariciando al caballo

- ¿Cree que podría montarlo?- La pelirosa se monto en el semental negro, mirándolo desde la altura

- ¿Me dejarías montarte amigo?..-

El caballo solo dio un relinchido, logrando que la pelirosa mostrará una sonrisa, realmente ese día amaneció de buen humor

- De acuerdo...-dio un rápido salto cayendo elegantemente encima del caballo

La pelirosa le sonrió, haciéndole una seña de que la siguiera, comenzando con una caminata lenta, y subiendo cada vez a una velocidad más rápida, sin querer darle importancia, dejándose llevar por la cabalgata

--.--

El Uchiha no sabía a donde iba...diablos, no debió aceptar la invitación...se le haría tarde para ir a casa

Diablos... ¿y si se perdía? ¿Como volvería a casa?

A lo lejos la pelirosa se devolvía, enseguida se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro (cuyo nombre aún no sabía) no la seguía

- ¡Lo siento! me fui demasiado rápido, por cierto nunca me dijiste tu nombre...-

- Sasuke...Uchiha Sasuke...-

- mmm ¡Sasuke-kun!- La chica sonrió espontáneamente- Intentare ir mas lento...

-¿Sasuke-kun?...-

- ¿Te molesta?- Pregunto- Porque si te molesta...

- Hmp no es eso...es solo que nadie me ha llamado así...-

- Por favor, no me llame de usted, n.n puedes decirme Sakura...- La chica sonrió

- De acuerdo... Sakura...-

La chica le dirigió una sonrisa por una décima de segunda, para luego comenzar un trote suave hacia el pueblo de aquel hermoso lugar, asegurándose de que el Uchiha la siguiera, disfrutando los momentos sobre el semental de color negro brillante... del diablo, el amor de su vida

-"Diablos... Lo único que me faltaba ir a un pueblito..."-

--.--

Llegaron a la entrada del pueblo, donde un viejo sin un diente en frente los saludo con una sonrisa, mirando más a Sakura

- ¡Sakura linda! ¡Cada día estas mas hermosa!-

Sasuke cerró los ojos y un tic ataco su ceja derecha...

- Eam, Hola Don Mike, je je ¿gracias? si, eso- La chica rió nerviosamente con un goteron en su cabeza

- Preciosura, el Sr. Sai te anda buscando...- Dijo el viejo- ¿Quien es el joven que te acompaña?

-Uchiha Sasuke señor...-

-Sakura...si estas ocupada podemos dejar el café para otro día...si ese tal Sai te busca debe ser algo importante...-

- No te preocupes, solo es un completo idiota- Entorno los ojos- Además sería descortés de mi parte

- De acuerdo...-

En realidad se quería ir...diablos no sabía donde estaba ni como regresaría a casa...no quería estar en un pueblo...allí toda la gente se conocía... no le agradaban esos lugares...

- "Hace tiempo que no venía hasta acá... No se en que pensaba Sai al venirme a buscar por aquí"- Dio un suspiro y se paro delante de un café, al mejor estilo campestre, se bajo del semental y miro al Uchiha con sus orbes verdes

El Uchiha bajo de el caballo de un solo salto...y al mirar el lugar hizo una mueca de disgusto

- Discúlpame si no te agrada, pero si iba al café de la ciudad... Mejor ni lo comento- Hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero luego sonrió- ¿Entramos?

-"Al menos las chicas no saben quien soy ni me harán escándalo..."-pensó el Uchiha

La chica escogió una mesa cerca de la ventana, siendo enseguida atendidos por una jovencita de al menos 15 años, muy concentrada en su trabajo, y siempre sonriente

- ¿Qué desean ordenar?-

-Un Café para mí por favor...-pidió el Uchiha

- Té de manzanilla, y un pastelillo n.n- La chica le sonrió a la adolescente, que le devolvió la sonrisa después de anotar los pedidos

-¿La conoces?-preguntó el Uchiha

- No... Hace años que no vengo hasta acá... Se lo que piensas -sonrío demasiado, Se les escapo una risilla, como si fuera una nena

-¿en serio? ¿En que pienso?-

- Que soy demasiado confianzuda- La chica sonrió

- Tal vez...-

- Oh vamos, no eres el primero que lo piensas- La chica soltó la risilla de antes

- tiene usted una risa muy infantil señorita...-

- ¿Eso significa que mi risa es molesta?-

- no lo sé...-

La muchacha que los atendió trajo el pedido, con una sonrisa, que la pelirosa correspondió

-esto se vuelve incomodo...-dijo el Uchiha dándole un sorbo a su café

- Bueno, el punto es que lamento casi haberte matado... Soy una despistada -

-¿matarme?-sonrió arrogante-¿con un caballo?

- A mi padre... lo arroyo un caballo...- La chica miro hacia otro lado

-Lo siento...-bebió otro sorbo-no lo sabía

- No te preocupes...-

- Vaya...me he acabado mi café en dos sorbos...-

- Ah! T.T me que me da dengua-

Sonrió arrogante ante la infantiles de la chica

- ¬¬ No te dias que no es gacioso T.T-

-En realidad solo fue una sonrisa arrogante-

- ¬¬ eso se cadifica como disa de todas madedas-

-No...risa y sonrisa son cosas muy diferentes señorita Haruno...o es que no le enseñaron bien en la escuela?-dijo sonriendo arrogante

- ¬¬ No señor Uchiha, nada mas se que dos mas dos son seis- Dijo con sarcasmo, enojada la chica

-oh, vaya necesita usted un tutor señorita dos más dos son cuatro... al igual que dos por dos...-

- ¬¬ Y usted debe aprender sobre socializar, y lo que es un sarcasmo-

-No soy muy sociable...ya sabe la gente y yo no nos llevamos bien...y entendí perfectamente su sarcasmo señorita...-

- Hmp- La chica entorno los ojos- Lo que me faltaba, peor que Neji

-¿y quien es Neji?- dijo este sonriendo

- ¿No ha escuchado hablar de las empresas Hyuuga?- La chica lo miro- Pues Neji, el actual presidente, -.- intenta comprar a mis sementales

-¡Ah! la empresas Hyuuga si, si he oído de ella; pero solo he podido conocer a la bella Hina Hyuuga...-

- La novia del idiota de Naruto...- La chica sonrió imaginándose a su rubio

- El dobe... ¿lo conoce?-

- El mejor amigo que pudiera desear- Le brillaron los ojos al decir esas palabras

- El más tonto que uno pudiera tener...-

- Pero el que te saca de problemas... ¬¬ O te mete en ellos-

- Ese dobe...me anda metiendo en puros líos... quería que en lugar de vacacionar me tome tiempo para salir con mujeres Hmp... Como si yo buscara una relación...-

- Créeme que no eres el único al que ah hecho eso...- Una venita se le hincha, dando un largo suspiro

-vaya, vaya... Uzumaki no se cansa de molestar... que bueno que lo encerré en su casa...-

- ¿Estas seguro de que lo hiciste? me ah dicho que viene a visitarme... junto con Hina-chan-

-Ah no espera...creo que encerré a Nara por equivocación... De todos modos ni lo notara...-

- ¿Nara Shikamaru?-

- Hai...-

- Viejo compañero del colegio... competíamos a ver quien iba a ser el mejor...- Miro con melancolía el pastel delante de ella a medio comer

- Sería mejor que se termine usted su pastel señorita... Comienza a oscurecer-

- Ya no le tengo ganas u.u -

- De acuerdo...-cogió la cuchara y comió un pedazo del pastel

-...- Ella no dijo palabras, solo le sonrió, pero al mirar a la puerta se puso pálida... Y se escondió debajo de la mesa

-¿Haruno?... ¿Que le pasa?-

- Haga que esta solo por fa...- No termino cuando un grito abrumo el local

- ¡¡Mi bella flor de lotto!!-

-Vaya vaya...se me hace que me meteré en problemas por estar aquí...-

- Hola Lee...-

- Bella y hermosa criatura creada por Kami-sama, ¿Podría usted concederme el honor de tener una cita con usted?- El chico se arrodillo ante ella, logrando que a todos le aparecieran goterones en la cabeza

-"Se me hace que necesita ayuda" " En fin... ¿debería ayudarla?"-

- Eam... Lee... Yo...- La chica había comenzado a asustarse, aunque esta definitivamente no era la primera vez

- Si me disculpa joven... La señorita Haruno se encuentra en una cita conmigo así que le pediría de la forma más amable y respetuosa que se retirara...-dijo el Uchiha

- ¿Y tú quien eres?-

- ¿Ah?- Haruno se encontraba confundida, aun con la mano en las manos de Lee

-Uchiha Sasuke...-paso un brazo por los hombros de la Haruno-y si nos disculpa... esta interrumpiendo nuestra cita...-

- ¡

Pues pido la palabra de la bella flor de primavera! ¡La luz de la vida! el brillo de una mañana! el canto del pájaro! y lo mejor que podría haberme pasado!-

- Eam...-

- ¿Sakura?...-

- Lee, ya te lo eh dicho antes, eam... n.nU no puedo-

-¿Lo ve?-dijo el Uchiha sonriendo arrogante... Diablos solo esperaba que la gente de ese pueblo no le conocieran tan bien...

- ¡¡TEME!! - Un grito ruidoso-... ò.ó ¿Qué haces con Sakura-cha ¡¡Teme-hentai!! Cejotas deja en paz a Sakura-chan!!- Grito Naruto entrando al local

- Naruto? que demo...-

-Maldición Dobe, lárgate-

- No sin rescatar a Sakura-chan!!-

- Naruto yo no necesito que me resca...-

-Dobe... ella está bien...-

- ò.ó No voy a arriesgarme... ¿como la conoces?- Cambio de humor rápidamente Naruto

- Digamos que casi me atropella con un semental-

- ¡¡Volveré mi bella flor de lotto!!- Grito a los cielos- ¡Daré mi alma al demonio por ti!- Y Lee se esfumo

- Eam... C-creo que nos están mirando...- Dice en un susurro la pelirosa

- Bueno entonces... ¡Camarera la cuenta por favor!-dijo el Uchiha

La camarera sin decir palabra alguna trajo un papelito, dando a saber el costo del pastel, el café y el té

El Uchiha saco su billetera y le dio un billete a la camarera-guarde el cambio...-dijo y después tomo a Sakura por la muñeca y se dirigió a la salida

- ¡¡Teme espérame!! . Y suelta a Sakura-chan!-

- ¿Podrías soltarme?- Pregunta la pelirosa con una ceja enarcada

-De acuerdo-dijo soltándola

- Gracias... sabes como llegar a donde te hospedas?-

- De eso me encargo yo!- Grito Naruto saltando por detrás

Sakura se exalto, y luego lo miro con ganas de mandarlo tres metro bajo tierra...

- ó.ò S-sakura-chan?-

¡BOOM!

-Se me hace dobe...que te has instalado en mi casa...-dijo él con un tic en su ceja izquierda

- x.o eam... je je je-

- ¬¬ Idiota-

- ¡Bueno! es que si me quedaba con Hinata Hiashi me asesina, si antes no lo hace Neji... .-

- Dobe... ¿por que no te quedaste en un hotel?

- Por que tu eres mi mejor amigo y sino me quedaba con Sakura-chan, demo como me entere de que estabas acá... Decidí no molestar a Sakura-chan-

- Diablos...una boca más que alimentar...-

- Bueno... tengo que irme, nos vemos después, un gusto en conocerte Sasuke-kun, Naruto, si ves a Sai, no me conoces, ok?-

-Un Gusto haberla conocido Señorita Haruno...adiós...-

- Vamos a verte mañana en el rodeo sakura-chan!-

La chica se monto en su caballo y se fue en cabalgata, corriendo a velocidades inimaginables

-Perdón dobe... Dijiste ¿vamos?-

- Si, porque VAMOS a ir, Sakura-chan es genial domando caballos salvajes, deberías verla!-

- No gracias dobe...no me incluyas en tus planes...vine a relajarme no a ver mujeres domar sementales.-

- No me interesa Teme, vendrás conmigo y punto final... y luego comeremos ramen! -

- primero: Tú no me mandas Segundo: Ten en cuenta que estas de intruso en mi casa y Tercero: El ramen no me gusta

-No, no te mando, pero que pasaría si cierta fotito de las vacaciones en Hawai son subastadas a tus fans? ¬w¬ y además, TODAS tus fotos de bebe que me dio Mikoto-sama-

-Dobe...si tu haces eso...yo le contaré a Hiashi sobre tu apasionada noche con Hinata-chan...-

†

- Ya lo sabe... ¡Así que no importa! muahaha, vendrás conmigo!-

-olvídalo dobe...sabes que no quiero saber nada de mujeres.-

- Lo que pasa es que Sakura-chan no es solo una mujer, es la única que conozco que rechazo al mismísimo Itachi!- Naruto se tapo la boca de un tiro al haber dicho eso

- Como si me importara que mi hermano haya intentado cortejarla...dobe...no quiero estar cerca de alguien que haya conocido a Itachi...-

- No solo lo conoció, sino que podría llamarse como amor/odio-

- Por eso mismo...no quiero saber nada de ella...odio a mi hermano... ahora vamos a casa dobe..-

- Estoy diciendo que ella lo odia a tu hermano imbecil! . Además de que me acompañas porque si!-

- dije que NO-lo miro con ojos color rojo sangre...-no me obligues a encerrarte en mi mundo dobe...

- ¬¬ Ya lo has hecho, y no me interesa, . vendrás! puedo seguir así TODA la noche...-

- entonces tendrás que ir a dormir a otra parte...-

- . Vas a venir!-

- No...-

- Vas a venir!-

-No...-

- Vas a venir!-

-Olvídalo... ya te dije... en mis vacaciones no quiero saber NADA de mujeres... y cuando digo NADA es NADA...-

- y te repito, Sakura no es UNA MUJER, es una AMIGA de verdad-

- Es del sexo femenino...con eso me basta...-

- Pues confórmate con saber que lo que veo es que no serías capaz ni de llegar a ser un pretendiente!-

- No iré y es mi última palabra...-

- No me interesan tus palabras, ¡vendrás así tenga que sedarte!-

- ¡Porque tanto interés en que vaya?-

- Si te lo digo no me lo creerás ¬¬-

- Habla...-

- ¬¬ Y ahora quieres que hables-

- Porque quieres que vaya...-

- Mira, aunque no nos han enviado a misiones últimamente... ambos somos AMBU, lo recuerdas?-

-iie...renuncié...-

- Bueno, me da igual, Sakura-chan es, o era, no se muy bien lo que sucedió, una también... La andan buscando... Para matarla...-

- Pues eso es asunto tuyo...ya no trabajo de ANBU...-se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando

- Y si supiera algo que ella no sabe... Que es Itachi el que intenta hacerlo-

-No me importa dobe...-

- Algún día te quedaras tan solo... Porque ni siquiera yo te acompañare Teme... Deberías apreciar la vida humana...-

- Mira dobe...vivo muy estresado...a penas conozco a esa muchacha y casi me atropella...si fueras tu quien correría peligro yo iría porque eres mi mejor amigo...pero vine a relajarme no a estresarme más...-

- eres un idiota egoísta- Sonrió con pena el Uzumaki- Y más allá de esto... Dejaras que tu hermano siga asesinando, al igual como asesino a tu clan...- Esta vez fue el Uzumaki el que se dio la vuelta para irse

- Mira...mi hermano es un millón de veces más fuerte que yo...de nada sirve involucrarme...-

- Es mas fuerte que tu, porque tu lo dejas así teme, porque te menos precias... cuando yo le patee el trasero, te lo pateare a ti luego-.

- Tengo demasiadas obligaciones para preocuparme por una muchachita...-

- Teme, deja de discutir y ya déjame en paz... Iré con Sakura-chan, tengo un mal presentimiento-

...

...

...


End file.
